<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【栓豆】别风 by senran221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491894">【栓豆】别风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221'>senran221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mamehara Issei/Kimata Syoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【栓豆】别风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>栓豆|《别风》<br/>01.<br/>风起了。<br/>樱花乘风缓缓落下，在溪流表面搁浅。春风钻进发丝，将交缠的黑丝分离，孤独地摇曳在空中。豆原站在桥上望着下面溪水湍湍，溪面皱了，将樱花的花瓣卷入水底。<br/>走吧。<br/>耳边的碎发依旧飘着，行李箱的轮子摩擦地面发出低沉的声响。春风灌进单薄的外套，透进豆原的胸膛，他说走吧，就当告别春风，不过梦一场。<br/>02.<br/>豆原一年前来到姑姑家寄住。<br/>下飞机时也是春风拂过，装得鼓鼓囊囊的背包背在肩上。豆原记得，那天木全一身黑，黑色的衬衫，黑色的紧身裤，黑色的高帮靴。白皙的面庞藏在摩托头盔下，直到豆原走到他面前，两个人脸上的表情都有点难以置信。<br/>“小豆？”<br/>“翔也哥哥？”<br/>改装过的机车启动，发动机酷炫的马达声响。木全把另一顶头盔戴到豆原头上，跟他说坐好了，要走了哦。<br/>豆原直愣愣地坐着，机车迎着春风疾驰。木全在某个红灯路口停下，抓住了豆原揪着裤子的双手环到自己腰上。豆原的胸膛贴着木全的后背，他听见木全说：“抱紧点，别坐太直，吃一嘴风。”<br/>风加速划过，豆原的耳边都是风声，几缕春风卷着樱花的香气钻进头盔，将豆原的头发不断往后顺，风像发夹，把豆原的头发别在耳后。<br/>下车的时候豆原走路都是虚的，比自己矮了几公分的人飙起车来太猛。坐在机车上的人摘下头盔，一头黑发划过帅气的弧线，那张白皙的脸终于出现在豆原面前。<br/>黑色的清澈瞳仁映着自己的脸，豆原看见木全眼中的自己，表情呆呆的。<br/>03.<br/>豆原是过来学舞蹈的。进行培训的机构恰好在姑姑家附近，父亲让自己过来这边寄住。许久不见的姑姑抱住刚进门的自己，豆原微微弯腰，让姑姑摸了摸自己圆圆的脑袋。有另一只手在自己头顶停留，想要起身之前，豆原看见木全的一节胳膊，白得几乎透明，像牛奶，可以一口吞进肚子里。<br/>姑姑喊木全带自己去房间，豆原背着背包上了楼，木全帮豆原打开房门。背包被放在地上，身后的门被关上，豆原留意着对面的声响——那是木全的房间。<br/>豆原听见木全隔着一扇门在喊妹妹，房门又一次打开，一只黑兔子卧在木全那节白皙的胳膊上，黑与白的冲击，剧烈碰撞的色彩。<br/>木全的墨眸抬起，带着几分憨，嘴角扬起几分弧度，笑着对豆原说：<br/>“这是妹妹。”<br/>对方的神情让豆原有些疑惑，适才在大街上帅气飙车的人仿佛落在头盔里，此刻的木全，就像他手臂上的那只兔子，安静又娇憨。<br/>楼下是姑姑催促吃饭的声音，木全回了自己房间将兔子放进笼中，跟豆原一前一后下了楼。<br/>04.<br/>第二天一早豆原背上书包准备去培训机构报到，打开门发现木全已经等在楼下，眯着眼打哈欠，一边嘟囔着怎么要那么早。发动机嗡嗡地响着，豆原接过木全递过来的头盔，上了车。<br/>这一次他主动环上了对方的腰，胸膛贴着对方的后背，清晨的风带着未离去的冬日寒意，在豆原耳边肆意嬉耍，还是那几缕碎发，被风别到耳后。<br/>豆原下了车要跟木全说再见，身后的人跟着自己进了机构，豆原听见机构前台的负责人跟木全问好，晕乎乎地办好了手续，直到进了教室都没反应过来。<br/>“木全助教，今天来得挺早。”<br/>当时豆原看见对方伸手挠了挠头，一脸不好意思，自己沉浸在震惊中没回过神，等到开始上课才勉强集中精力。<br/>第一天的课程就累得够呛，少年终于知道专业机构和业余爱好的区别，对着镜子做示范的木全动作帅气利落，豆原看得有些呆，在对方露出那个过分迷人的表情之后。<br/>表演时的木全和飙车时的木全是同一个人，下课后的木全和在家里的木全也是同一个人。豆原不知道哪一个才是真实的木全，却在女生们纷纷围在木全旁边时帮忙出来解围。木全明显不擅长应付，只是木讷地笑着，用单字的语句回答缠人的问题。<br/>结束训练时天已经黑了，木全已经等在门口，有个女生站在机车旁边，正和木全说些什么。豆原听见木全说今天不能送你回家，要跟弟弟一起回。<br/>坐在车上的时候豆原隔着头盔问那个女生是谁，得到了意料之中的问答。<br/>“女朋友。”<br/>“但我准备分手了。”<br/>豆原看见前面开车的人转过头来对自己眨了眨眼，樱花乘风而下，落在木全的肩头。<br/>进了门两个人只是低头吃饭，姑姑问第一天累不累，豆原笑着说还好。木全埋头吃饭，将海带汤喝得一干二净，姑姑在旁边说要多多关照小豆，木全抬头，懵懵地，说了句哦。<br/>刚刚车上活泼又狡黠的眼光消失不见，豆原不知道哪一个是木全，抑或两个都是。<br/>05.<br/>日子有条不紊地走着，木全每一天都以相同的理由拒绝等着他的女生，豆原每一天都是那张拒绝不了的挡箭牌，环着腰的手越来越放松，隔着一层春衫，豆原能感受到前面的人精瘦腹部上的肌肉，和恰好的体温。<br/>春雨缠缠绵绵，下了雨的那天豆原有力的手臂撑着伞，最终还是没挡住汹涌的风，雨伞折断，两个人淋了一身。<br/>姑姑不在家，菜都在锅里。淋湿了的两个人一起上了楼，楼梯的灯是暖黄色的，豆原看见木全白色衬衫下面凸出来的两个红点，一时头脑发昏，不知道吸一口会怎样。<br/>木全愣在原地，豆原径直上了楼，并排走的人落在身后，豆原才后知后觉知道自己说出了口。小麦色的肌肤都掩盖不住脸上的绯红，他迫切地想要躲回房间去，在房门关上的前一秒，被拉进了另一个房间。<br/>木全把豆原摁在墙上亲吻，吻从自己的下方传来，豆原不得不向下低头。两人的薄唇越过了空气的阻碍，碰到的那一秒，电流在两人身上徘徊，互相都打了个颤。<br/>湿透了的衣服被扔在地板上，沾着雨水的身体在床上面对面坐着，他们看着对方的脸，手掌握着各自的性器快速撸动，浊白的精液在床单上混在一起，分不清是从谁的体内射出。豆原的背碰触到床单，身体冷得发抖。木全冰凉触感的白皙手掌在自己身上移动，眼睑低垂，豆原想到了正关在笼子里的那只小黑兔，黑与白，剧烈碰撞的色彩。<br/>木全纤细的手指探进自己的后穴，豆原紧张得发抖，他看见木全胸前的那两颗红点，适才的想法又一次浮现，他伸手去碰触，木全也打了个颤。<br/>性器闯进时豆原疼得飙泪，木全的手在豆原的腹部轻轻地按摩着，在豆原耳边说不要紧张，少年第一次的前半段缱绻而温柔，在哥哥的抚慰下情动至高潮。后来豆原听见自己说哥哥慢一点，木全没有照做。<br/>精液没有射在后穴，木全的精液射在豆原的腹部。浊白的浓稠顺着肌肉的纹路滑动，小麦色的肌肤上托着纯白，明明是一尘不染的色彩，却是最淫靡的气息。<br/>木全低下头来吻他，豆原闭上了眼，眼泪隐没在枕头上，圆眼睛里情潮未褪。<br/>那间客房很少有人睡了，木全总会在十二点叩响对面的房门，将少年藏进自己的房间，用汗水和爱液将床单弄脏。<br/>机车在街上狂飙，踩点到的两个人同进同出。某个夜晚机车停在空荡的桥上，樱花掉落顺着溪水流走，木全脱下头盔吻住了豆原的唇，鼻息藏着樱花的清香。<br/>他们在夜晚做爱，在无人的空旷教室接吻，在飙车时的风里喊对方的名字，在高潮的时候冲动地说出我喜欢你。<br/>我喜欢你。<br/>春去秋来，在秋日的末尾豆原迎来了考核，拿到了前往邻国深造的许可。<br/>拿到证书的那一晚，木全没有在楼下等自己，街口的转弯处，有个女生抱着木全哭，豆原听到她问为什么。<br/>豆原别过视线看向人来人往的街道，哭得梨花带雨的人被留在街口，豆原上了车，环着木全手臂扣得更紧，十七岁的少年一头栽入哥哥怀里，不管不顾，好像抓住一瞬，就是抓住永远。<br/>那年圣诞节他们都对姑姑说了谎。木全带着豆原藏在一个小小的酒店房间里，做光了备用的避孕套。<br/>混着汗水的鼻尖相抵，他们喘着粗气说喜欢，豆原又一次流泪了，明明不应该难过，眼泪却难以抑制。</p><p>新年钟声敲响，留在舞蹈室训练的两个人亲吻着对方，木全沿着豆原的脖颈慢慢地吻，吸出一块吻痕，两个人的性器隔着布料互相摩擦，门开了，裤子解开的声音戛然而止。<br/>“所以你就跟我分手？”<br/>06.<br/>许久没睡的客房又一次住了人，豆原第一次锁上房门，也没等到十二点的敲门声。<br/>清晨的车水马龙，环着腰的手越来越紧。木全没再跟豆原说过一句话，坐在机车上只能听见风声。豆原离开前的那个星期，木全用钥匙打开了锁着的客房。<br/>性器在湿软的后穴抽插，呻吟声克制又暧昧，木全捏着豆原的下巴，一边吻一边顶胯，泪水混在一起，不知道谁的更苦涩一点。<br/>“小豆对不起。”<br/>“哥哥真的喜欢你。”<br/>豆原躺在床上，他好像坐在机车后座，耳边只有风的声音。春风将他的发顺在耳后，像一枚发夹。<br/>那个女生哭得颤抖，最终同意将秘密深藏。只是木全和豆原必须分开，她要豆原离开，再也不回来。<br/>“你们是兄弟不是吗？”<br/>“背德的爱和未来，你们自己选。”<br/>那天豆原第一次看见木全抽烟，原来他是会抽烟的，只是夹着烟的手在抖，几乎夹不住。<br/>“我会走的。”<br/>07.<br/>离开的前一晚，木全没有跟豆原做爱。<br/>两个人像困兽，盘踞在那一张小小的床垫上，春风又起了，外面是樱花的香味。<br/>豆原醒的时候，床上只有他自己。<br/>他自己去机场，走过那条小桥，仍由春风拂面。豆原想起一年前的那次初遇，白皙的脸藏在头盔里，两个人隔着阵阵春风。<br/>或许是风牵的线，搭错了边。<br/>就当是告别春风，不过梦一场。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>